Let it Be
by KSteinart
Summary: A continuation of the office scene between David and Amy in episode 604 'Consent'


**Let it Be  
**

A continuation of the scene in David's office in Consent', the fourth episode of season six. The entire original scene, written by Samuel Bernstein, appears in italics.

By K. Steinart

DISCLAIMER: This "Judging Amy" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Judging Amy, it's creators, producers or distributors.  
  
_David was working at his desk. There was a knock on his office door.  
It's open, he said, not even looking up from his work.  
Amy came in, wearing her coat, seemingly on her way home for the evening. Hey, I called but it switched to voice mail.  
David's face lit up when he saw her. I have until midnight to make a filing, he explained.  
I can come back.  
No come in. He motioned for her to enter. I'm just writing in circles anyway. He stood up and came around the desk.  
I'm been doing some thinking-- Amy said, her voice light and casual, as if they were discussing places to go on vacation.  
Do you want to sit down?  
No. Thank you..I'm...uh, I'm happy with the way things are. She rushed to say the words, then smiled.  
David looked stunned. I see, he said, barely able to say the words.  
Well David, you asked me to define us, but I can't. Not now. Not before I'm ready.  
So what do we do till then? He was still having difficulty speaking.  
I don't know. I thought we could just be.  
  
As we are. No complications, no agendas--   
David set his jaw and nodded slightly, not in acceptance of what she had said, only in acknowledgement that he'd heard her.  
_  
Tears were stinging his eyes. David turned toward the bookshelf, blinking and trying to get himself under control. He grabbed a law book and leafed through it, pretending to be looking for something.  
Amy reached out, rubbing her hand on his back. That paper might be easier to write if you took a break for awhile. Her tone was still light and cheery, as if she hadn't just said what she had said, as if everything were still all right. Do you want to get a sandwich or something? He shook his head. She put both her hands playfully on his waist and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Want to go up to my chambers and fool around on the couch for a while?  
He pulled away from her and crossed the room, putting his desk between them. Sorry, I thought when you invited me in you had some time.  
I would make time Amy, for you, for us, if there was an us, but I'm too busy right now to indulge in another round of casual meaningless sex.  
It was Amy's turn to look stunned. That's not--  
All these months now I thought we were making love, but it turns out we were just having mindless recreational sex.  
Don't. David. Please.  
No, I'm glad you set me straight. It's good to know where I stand.  
It wasn't casual or meaningless, please don't think that.  
What was it then?  
I...I can't--  
Can't what Amy? Can't commit to a serious relationship? Or just not with me? I offered to share my life with you, raise our kids, have a future together. But you've made it clear that's not something you're interested in.  
I haven't ruled that out David. I'm not breaking up with you. I just... I just need--  
God Amy what is it you want from me?  
I want time David. I gave you time last year to work through your own demons. Maybe I waited too long, or got too used to waiting. I don't know. I'm trying to figure it out. She tried to look at him, but he was avoiding her eyes. Look at me David. He did. I'm trying to figure out who I am, who you are, and how that all fits together. Please give me the time to do that.  
How much time?  
I don't know. I want to be sure. Can we leave it be, for just a little while longer? Please?  
I don't see that I have a choice.  
You do. Should we sit down somewhere and talk about this?  
I have a deadline. I need to get this motion filed.  
Call me later?  
I won't be done until very late.  
Call me anytime. I'll have my cell next to the bed. Amy left.  
David stared at the door. He slammed the law book shut, and dropped into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop his eyes from welling up again.  
  
Amy leaned against the wall in the hallway taking slow deep breaths to calm herself. She hadn't expected him to be happy about her decision, but she had hurt him deeply, it showed in his eyes. She hated to hurt him, but he was demanding more than she could give right now. Maybe tomorrow, maybe she could think of some way to explain it to him. Amy walked out to her car and drove home.  
  
Amy sat on the edge of her bed, sadly staring out into the night. Her talk with Lauren had gone better this time. At least she hadn't lost her temper again. She had apologized for her outburst last time and hopefully regained some of her daughter's trust. Amy was afraid of what the next few years held for Lauren. Times had changed. Things were more complicated than when she was a teenager in this house. From now on, Amy realized, she would have to ask questions and keep a close watch on what Lauren was doing. Eventually she got up and went down to the kitchen. Amy glanced at the clock. It was after eight, but Maxine wasn't home yet. Neither was Peter or Vincent. She fixed a plate of leftovers and sat at the table eating alone and thinking. Vincent came in the back door.  
Hi, where have you been?  
No where.  
Okay, just making small talk. I don't really care.  
Where is Peter? I need to talk to him about something.  
He's not home yet.  
Hmm, not good.  
  
I kind of let slip about the business being in trouble to Gillian.  
Good going, that's all they needed, something else to fight about.  
I thought she knew. He stole a piece of food off of Amy's plate and she smacked at his hand. Besides, she didn't seem mad. She seemed sympathetic. Maybe she'll help him out down at the office and somehow it will pull them closer together. Where's mom?  
I haven't got a clue. Hey, are you home for the evening? Amy asked.  
Yeah, I guess so. Why?  
Could you watch Lauren for me? I need to go out.  
Where are you going?  
Back to the office to help out a friend.  
  
Amy debated whether this was a good idea all the way back to the courthouse. She took a deep breath, knocked on his office door, and then walked in without waiting for an answer. David looked up, startled at the unexpected intrusion.  
How's it going?  
Terrible, I can't seem to concentrate.  
I'm sorry. I brought you a sandwich. Why don't you take a short break? She sat down in the chair in front of his desk and handed him a bag of food. David looked in the bag and took out a sandwich and fries, placing them on his desk.  
Do you know what was the hardest thing I ever had to do? Amy asked.  
Give birth to Lauren?  
Well, yes, that was the hardest physical thing I ever did, but I'm talking the thing that took the greatest emotional toll, the thing I regret the most in my life.  
David shook his head, afraid of what the answer might be.  
Dumping Stu Collins at the alter.  
You regret dumping Stu?  
Leaving him was the right decision. I regret having to do it in front of all those people. It was horrible, for me, for him, for all those poor people who had to witness it. That relationship never should have gone that far, there never should have been a wedding in the first place.  
David unwrapped his sandwich and ate a few fries.  
It all started out normally enough. We went out a few times, which was nice, so we ended up in bed together, which was wonderful. We told each other I love you' and said all the stuff you're supposed to say when you're in a relationship. Amy paused. She took some fries and ate them. That old shark kept moving forward, just like he was supposed to, and suddenly we were planning a wedding.  
So why did you dump him?  
Because in those last few weeks before the wedding, I found out we were fundamentally different people and wanted different things out of life. By the time I got to the alter, I realized love and great sex wouldn't over come the differences in our lifestyles. Had we taken things slower, gotten to know each other better, maybe I could have avoided the whole painful alter fiasco.  
David lifted the bun on his burger. He frowned and pulled off a tomato, tossing it back into the bag.  
I'm forty David. I don't have the strength or the time to make a mistake like that again. Me dragging my feet in our relationship has very little to do with how I feel about you. It's about being sure. It's about not making the same mistakes all over again. I can't let how I feel about you cloud my ability to make good decisions about things that will affect my future and the future of my daughter.  
I thought you didn't know how you felt about me.  
Amy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I know that making love to you is the greatest feeling in the entire world. I know I respect you as a lawyer and admire the way you are raising your son.  
But that's not enough?  
I want to get to know all of you David. I need to automatically know to leave off the tomato when I order you a burger.  
We've known each other for almost a year. How long do you think it will take?  
Last year at this time, you were just an arrogant lawyer who was being a pain in the ass in my courtroom. A few months later we had finally managed a date, but you were depressed over Kelly's death and emotionally unavailable. You ran. I waited. Somehow we finally got together. All summer you were obsessed with bringing Kelly's murderer to justice. A few weeks ago, that ended abruptly and you went into another tailspin.  
I'm fine now.  
No you're not, you're manic. You...you see the world right now through rose colored glasses. I need to get to know the real you, the you I'd be spending my future with.  
So how do we accomplish that?  
By doing what we've been doing for the past few weeks. Talking, spending time together, spending time with each other's family. That's what I mean when I say we should just be.  
I could live with that.  
I'm not going to make a commitment because it's the appropriate time on some arbitrary schedule. I don't want to run the risk of having to take it back. I can't go through that again.  
  
She stood up and walked around his desk. But for now, you need to get this motion filed. She stood behind his chair, massaging his neck. Oh this won't do, you're way too tense. Relax. She worked on his tense neck muscles until he relaxed a little. Is this a juvenile case or can I help you with it?  
Help me?  
If there is no conflict of interest, I could look up case precedents, statutes, rulings, what ever you need. I may be a judge, but I can be a fair paralegal if I need to.  
That would be great. He handed her a paper with some notes he'd jotted down. Could you find the date on this and find out the exact ruling for these cases please?  
No problem. If we work together, I think we can sort this out in no time.  
The motion or our relationship?  
Amy said. She gave him a quick kiss on the back of the neck and then went over to the bookcase and got to work.


End file.
